


The last two Grey Wardens

by StarsAndSkies (LittleMissWrath)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Art, Consensual Sex, Digital Art, F/M, Love Bites, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Inexperience, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWrath/pseuds/StarsAndSkies
Summary: Intimacy, trust, acceptance, sex... neither Ariel nor Alistair could have imagined that they would find such a thing in the middle of the Fifth Blight when the weight of the future of their world rests on their shoulders.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Tabris (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Tabris (Dragon Age)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	The last two Grey Wardens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverfoxflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/gifts).



> English is not my native language so you'll probably find some grammatical mistakes. I'm sorry!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as [StarsAndSkies](https://starsandskies.tumblr.com/).

* * *

"Alistair," Ariel grunted his name, resting her hands on his shoulders as she straddled his broad hips. "Stay still."

 _Easier said than done._

The engorged head of his cock brushed her wetness, making her groan as he writhed underneath her.

 _Maker's breath_ , he thought, aware of the blush creeping up his chest and neck. And his cheeks. His cheeks, too. Oh, Alistair, the awkward and inexperienced _Chantry Boy_. Nor that this was his first time with a woman! Well, there had been none before her, truth be told. Ariel Tabris, his fellow Grey Warden, was the only one he had ever lain with. It might not be his first time—their first time together, but for Alistair, it did feel that way. The same as the night she had taken his virginity a few weeks ago.

A breathy plea escaped his chapped lips as Ariel slowly rolled her hips along his hardness, trapping it in between her tender folds. His hands, firmly secured around her waist, slid down the small of her back, fingertips caressing every inch of her freckled skin. _Damn it_ , if she kept grinding down onto his lap that way, teasing him that way, he would burst at any moment, and he wasn't even inside her yet.

_Thank the Maker for the Wardens' famous stamina._

"You do like _this_ , don't you?" Ariel's voice snapped him out of his reverie, her somehow amused tone making his face burn red. It was a good thing that they were alone in the camp, and the only light illuminating the inside of her tent was the pale glow of the moon and the remains of a dying bonfire coming through the half-open flap. "Our give and takes," she continued, tearing a low moan from the back of his throat as she raked her nails down his chest before giving his nipples a hard twist. "All those jokes—the sexual innuendos between the lines. Between us." Her left arm curled around his neck, her light blue eyes never leaving his. "You, spying on me—getting a peek at my body every time you thought I wasn't paying attention." 

Holy Andraste, this woman would end up being the death of him. 

Alistair groaned in response, then grasped her thighs, probably tighter than he meant. "Me? Perish the thought, m'lady!" He retorted, lips curled into a sheepish grin. "I could've sworn you didn't secure the flaps of your tent on purpose?" 

"What if I did it?" Ariel lifted her hips just a little bit, then leaned closer, teasing feather-like kisses along his neck and jawline. She reached for his cock in between them, and after giving it a couple of experimental tugs, she added, "you won't complain, will you?"

"N—ah," Alistair gasped as she swirled the pad of her thumb around the throbbing head, causing his dick to twitch against her palm. The way her hand enveloped him was like heaven itself, and he doubted he could ever get tired of it. Or of her beneath him, on top of him, around him, inside him. Wherever she wanted him. Whenever she wanted him. "Not in a million years."

"I guessed that much." 

Before he could even answer, Ariel lined herself up with his aching length, then sank down onto him, stifling a high-pitched moan against the crook of his neck. She set a slow, lazy pace as she rode him, driving him crazy with each sway of her hips, each movement of her lean frame. A horde of Darkspawn could attack the camp right away, and he wouldn't even care.

"Maker!" He gripped her right knee with one hand and her left thigh with the other, trying to get her even closer to him—to encourage her to move faster. It was futile, though, so he started thrusting up along with her as she rocked her hips back and forth, her small tits bouncing just in front of his mouth. 

"You're eager tonight," she chuckled, holding onto him for balance.

Alistair snorted, then bit his bottom lip, unable to find the words to answer. As always, she was right. Eager and horny, he was desperate to get lost in her, to feel her coming around him, to find release inside her. Along with her. He craved the sensation of her inner walls fluttering around him, of her body shaking against him and into his arms. 

His voice caught in his throat when her movements sped up, the sounds of their lovemaking, skin slapping against skin, echoing throughout her small tent. He closed her eyes and tried to relax, allowing her to set the pace and get her own pleasure, whatever she wanted, from him.

Ariel grabbed his right hand, then brought it between her legs, where their bodies met, and whispered, "make me come."

"As you command," Alistair grunted, excitement taking over him. He resumed his thrusts, faster, harder than before, flicking his thumb over her nub as he tried to get as deep as possible to brush with the head of his cock that sweet spot inside her over and over again. 

"Yes, yes, yes. Just like that—fuck, you're so good," Ariel panted as he took her nipple into her mouth and sucked on it, massaging and pinching her swollen clit at the same time. She had taught him where and how she liked to be touched, and Alistair was more than happy to put it into practice; he was too damn eager to please her that for him, there was nothing but to worship her. "Don't you dare to stop."

The closer she got, the more he could feel her pulsing around him, squeezing him, bringing him to that point of no return he longed for so much. With one last flick of his thumb, Ariel's legs started trembling, her movements becoming sloppier as she arched her back and cried out in ecstasy, coming undone on his throbbing cock. Her release didn't take him by surprise, yet the feeling of her orgasm washing over her was too much for him, and after just a tiny moment, he found his own climax deep inside her.

_Like heaven itself._

A comfortable silence took over them as they, together, rode their orgasms out, only broken by their ragged gasps and low moans.

"You learn so fast." Ariel cupped his face in her hands, her body still shaking, then kissed the corner of his half-parted lips. "So damn fast."

"Thank you," he chuckled, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear before putting his arms around her waist and roll them over so she was on her back and him on top of her. "You're a great teacher, though." The sound of her laughter filled him with warmth, and after catching her lips in a passionate kiss, he added, "but—I kinda think we need to keep practicing. As long as… you want it too, of course."

"Oh, Alistair, I'm happy to oblige."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! ♥


End file.
